The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lily plant, commercially known as Asiatic Hybrid Lily, botanically known as Lilium hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tiny Double You’.
The new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and dense potted Asiatic Hybrid Lily plants with double-type flowers, attractive flower coloration and good postproduction longevity.
The new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2001 of an unnamed proprietary selection of Lilium hybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Lilium hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the resultant progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in 't Zand, The Netherlands in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant by bulb scales in a controlled greenhouse environment in 't Zand, The Netherlands since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.